Snowball Fight
by frenchfrog1
Summary: Fionna is walking back from the Ice Kingdom alone and meets the Vampire King,Marshall.


I was walking back home alone because Cake was off on a date with Lord Monochromicorn. I had to go save Prince Gumball once again from the Ice Queen. Sadly he asked me out on a date again. I had to turn him down of course. I don't really see him that way anymore since that whole fiasco at his ball. I noticed that I was out of range from the Ice Kingdom but it was still snowing.' Wow, winter already?' I thought to myself. I decided to pull out my sweater from my backpack. As I was putting it on I felt something cold hit my back. My initial reaction was to get ready to fight. I heard a familiar laugh above me. Of course it was Marshall Lee. I glared at him.

"I could have totally hurt you, you know!" I yelled at him. He just smiled at me and floated towards me.

"Yeah, right" I could hear the sarcasm in him voice, "you wouldn't even lay a scratch on me." He stuck his tongue out at me. He was wearing a lumberjack hat and an oversized coat that looked funny on him. I giggled at him. "What is it?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Nothing, it's just that jacket looks really big on you." I laughed.

"Well, this is the only winter coat I own. I got it from my Dad…" he said sadly. He smiled, "Well enough of that. What are you doing out here huh?"

"I'm going home. I had to go save Gumball, again." I sighed.

"Why so glum, chum? I thought you'd be totally happy to help his sorry ass out."

"Well, he is 18. He really should learn how to defend himself. Honestly, it's kind of tiring doing this all the time. I think I should teach the princes how to defend themselves. Care to help?" I laughed a bit. "Also, it doesn't help that he always asks me out each time I save him."

"Oh? Don't you like-like Gummy Butt?" He asked me with a bit of shock on his face. I felt myself blush a bit. "You're always flirting with him."

"Gumball and me? No way. I only see him as a friend. I mean, I used to like him, but I'm totally over it." His face looked a bit relieved, but why?

"Hmm…. Then would you ever go out with someone else huh?" He asked me with some blush on his face. I didn't know vampires could blush.

"Well… It would depend on you that person is," I said truthfully, "but I'm looking for anything like that right now. I want to enjoy my time as a kid."

"Huh" he smirked," Well would you mind going out with me then?" I felt myself blush. He snickered. "I was just kidding, dude." He then proceeded to kissing me on the cheek. I blushed even more, and he just snickered.

"Well, who knows?" I said, my face feeling really hot. He looked at me in surprise, and then laughed. He then went over to the snow and started forming something in his hand. When he showed me it was some sort of ball made of snow.

BAM! I felt the cold all over my face. I could hear him chuckling.

"What was that for?" I said irritably. This was no longer funny.

"To lighten the mood!" He said with a huge grin. I could see his fangs popping out. "Come on let's have a snowball fight"

"A what?" I asked. I've never heard of such a thing.

"You've never had a snowball fight?" He asked thoroughly shocked.

"How can I have a s-snowball fight if I don't even know what it is?" I hated that he wasn't telling me anything.

"Wow. An adventuress that doesn't know what a snowball fight is. It's pretty hardcore. You just roll up snow into a ball" he then demonstrated, "and throw it." He then aimed at me and missed. That really did sound like fun.

"I'll give it a try!" I then bent over and rolled up some snow into a ball and threw it at him. He smiled at me.

"Good job! Not as great as me though." He laughed and then we proceeded to having the best snowball fight I've ever had.

At the end we were both tired and we just lay in the snow together.

"W-what you said earlier... Was that true?" he asked in a little voice. I could see a bit of blush on his face. I smiled.

"Well, let's just wait and find out." I laughed and then gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Well, I have to start getting home. Cake is probably waiting for me. Wanna go adventuring with me sometime soon?"


End file.
